


Honesty

by BodhiJolieLark



Category: Autumn Grave
Genre: Angst, Autumn Grave - Freeform, Bitterness, Drinking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Honesty, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Poetry - Freeform, Pain, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiJolieLark/pseuds/BodhiJolieLark
Summary: Honestly...is this my life?Because let's be honest;Although I'm at your table,I have never been so far away.A pining friend's heartbreak on the day of his best friend's wedding day...





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> A poem written by Autumn Grave, August 11th, 2017.

Let’s be honest;

Today you’re higher than up,

Today I’m lower than down;

You’re so glad I came,

Despite my recent cling to fame.

 

Let’s be honest, pal;

Do you really want _her_?

I really despise weddings, don’t you?

Nothing but tears, shitty gifts,

Outrageous dancing and cheap liquor;

Excuse me waiter, but I’m gunna need another.

 

Let’s be honest,

One drunk to another;

Would you let me hire you?

For life, I mean, never a wedding—

Who else could I possibly want?

The only thing wrong with this one

Was my position at the alter;

Oh, and the horrid color of

Those stupid pink drapes.

 

Just being honest!

 

If we’re being honest,

I could hardly stand

Hugging _both_ of you,

Us on one side, _she_ on the other.

Honestly, she sucks at hugging,

But hey, as long as she ain’t me, right?

 

Honestly…is this my life?

 

Because let’s be honest;

Although I’m at your table,

I have never been so far away.

 

This is the last time I’ll see you,

The last of my honesty,

Because you see, friend,

In all honesty,

I’m only your best friend,

Nothing less than best, you say.

 

Let’s be honest.

 

I’ll say it _one last_ time:

 

You’re married today,

I’m leaving tomorrow,

My heart takes all the blame,

And I will never be the same. 

 


End file.
